Talk:Chūnin Exams
Category Is this really something to put in the Rank category? I mean, it's not a rank, it's how you get to it. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Thats why i put it in the main part of the ninja rank category. so that it was a parent. Simant (talk) 23:58, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :: Right, okay. I don't know much about the categories. I'll go over there and shut up o.x ~Hakinu (talk | ) 00:01, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Number Of Exams Could we out in the Chunin Exams page that there has been at least 8 exams. 4 of them that Kabuto has been a part of, 1 that the konoha 11 took part in, and the one that Temari and Shikamru were preparing.Scott swag (talk) 23:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sakura's new techniques When Sakura took the exams again, had she mastered her new chakra enhanced strength and fighting skills, and who did everyone fight, because I didn't hear it mentioned ever. Just curious. (talk) 04:10, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :The reason you never have heard about it is because it has never been explained. As of now there is no answer to your question. Jacce | Talk | 06:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Not really important. What's important is that she took it again an' passed along with the other Leaf 11. X29 19:55 November 6 2011. Iwa I was watching an episode of the Chunin Exams Arc. and I think it was Hiruzen who said that different villeges take part in the same exam to build a better relationship, equal amount of ninja per villege that are close by. If thats true than where is Iwa it has no where to go all the villeges that are near it that we know of all go to the konoha exam.Scott sswagg 05:25, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :I remember it being said only allied villages took part in the exams held in Konoha. Which would be Konoha, Suna, Kusa, Taki, and Oto.--Deva 27 (talk) 05:31, December 10, 2010 (UTC) So then were does Iwa go those are all the villeges near them?Scott sswagg 05:38, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :They may just conduct their own chunin exam, without participants from other villages. The third was just talking about Konoha and its allies when he said that.--Deva 27 (talk) 05:44, December 10, 2010 (UTC) The Leaf Village an' it's allies has their own system for the Chunin Exams. Other villages, don't know their system. For instance, the Hidden Mist Village has their own system for their Genin to graduate which is that all students spar to the death an' you know how it turned out. By the way, thanks a lot Zabuza. X29 20:02 November 6 2011. 10 questions Can somebody tell me the questions that were given togenin on the 1ist exam? :One of them was the "take it or leave it". Out of the other nine, I think only two were made clear, though I don't remember if it was manga and anime, or anime only. The first one was a trigonometry like question about distance and angle to attack someone, and another question was coded, so the candidate had to crack the code to read the question and then answer it, if I recall. Omnibender - Talk - 18:27, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Kumo Was Kumo involved in teh Exams in the Manga or just the Anime? And which episode was the political purpose behind the exams explained? That wasn't really covered in the article. Shieldmaiden(talk) 16:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Kumo wasn't involved in the exams in neither manga or anime.--''Deva '' 16:06, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::The episode you are looking for is number 37. Jacce | Talk | 16:23, February 22, 2011 (UTC) They why does it say that there were Kumo nin present in the article? Shieldmaiden(talk) 13:01, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :They were added in a flashback as spectators. What he means is that there were no Kumo genin there--Cerez☺ (talk) 13:05, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Candidates List Why don't we add a list for all teams who participated? X29 November 6 2011. It wouldn't serve a purpose. We don't do wasted efforts like that. And please stop replying to year old topics. Look at the date on the posts on the talk page before you reply. Ryne 91 (talk) 17:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Does serve a purpose to me. Why? Maybe someone wanna remember who went to the second an' third stages. An' as for the year old topic, I don't care if it even was last edited over a decade ago. Still gotta say somethin'. X29 November 6 2011. It doesn't matter if it causes you to win the lottery. It does not benefit the wiki. Thus, it has no reason to be here. It might have reason to be there is Kishimoto gave us a list of every single contestant in the exams, but he hasn't. And you could at least speak properly. Posting on year old topics is pointless. You don't "gotta say somethin'." That's the worst excuse for resurrecting an old topic that I've ever heard. Ryne 91 (talk) 17:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Didn't say EVERY candidate. I meant the KNOWN candidates. An' nothin's wrong in the way I talk. An' is it bad that I voice my opinion? An' does it benefit the wiki that the wiki even exists? X29 21:59 November 6 2011. Chunin exams held On the first of july every year, I don't know if that is the second exam or the first exam of the year but the manga and anime say so from what I remember (talk) 04:17, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :Which chapter/episode? Omnibender - Talk - 23:39, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I missed this one too, I'm curious as well... source?--Elveonora (talk) 13:18, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 34. The 7th Moon is another name for the month of July... Google it. Read Viz's translation too. (talk) 15:10, May 25, 2013 (UTC) "In accordance with the Chinese Myth, on the full moon of the seventh lunar month, the gates of hell open and the spirits of the dead are freed to roam among the living." The 7th Lunar Month is July. (talk) 15:12, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :It seems you are correct. But we aren't sure if it's every year like that since they commented about how soon it is etc.--Elveonora (talk) 16:26, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Well it is twice a year every year, so it has to be spaced about even in between each one.. and we know the 7th month was considered early. (talk) 16:59, May 25, 2013 (UTC) We also know between the 2nd and 3rd test there is a month to train and rest. (talk) 17:01, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hidden Cloud at the Chunin Exams Hidden Cloud at Chunin Exams? I know Kabuto did not mention the Hidden Cloud at all, and it seems like they were not at the Chunin Exams, but I was watching back the old Naruto episodes and noticed this: http://gyazo.com/170b96fc580627d8cd9fa7d82bb01b4f So could it be possible the hidden stone was there as well, even in small numbers? Idk just thought it was something interesting that was missed. DrDreHD (talk) 10:53, June 7, 2014 (UTC) DrDreHD Include the participants Pt.2 Would it be ok to include a list of all named participants for each Chūnin Exam? Now we have more than 1 Chūnin Exams in the series.--Omojuze (talk) 18:34, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Anime Profiles - Chūnin Exams I promised Seel-san that I would look through my Anime Profiles for interesting info, and Munchvtec asked me to do this like a week ago because he doesn't own the first volume for the Anime Profiles, so I'm posting the info on the Exams' talk page so everyone can see it. I've been putting if off since I was busy with collage, and the list takes too much time. I want to get this out of the way since I have to do a paper and my Japanese homework this weekend. Okay, here it goes: Anime Profiles Vol. 1, pg. 159: **Note: Some of the Gates are omitted, because there were only 26 teams in the first Exams, and the teams chose different number of gates to start from. Besides the Gates, the also list the scrolls all the teams have, which I know will prove useful. Gate 3.) Leaf - Toitsu's Squad / Heaven Gate 4.) Sand - Kawaki's Squad / Heaven Gate 6.) Sand - Gaara's Squad / Earth Gate 8.) Rain - Shigure's Squad / Heaven Gate 10.) Leaf - Kyube's Squad / Heaven Gate 12.) Leaf - Naruto's Squad / Heaven Gate 15.) Grass - Shiore's Squad / Earth Gate 16.) Leaf - Kiba's Squad / Heaven Gate 17.) Leaf - Masao's Squad / Earth Gate 19.) Sand - Jyari's Squad / Earth Gate 20.) Sound - Dosu's Squad / Earth Gate 21.) Leaf - Mekabu's Squad / Heaven Gate 23.) Waterfall - Kegon's Squad / Earth Gate 24.) Leaf - Tonbi's Squad / Earth Gate 25.) Grass - Shigeri's Squad / Earth Gate 26.) Leaf - Mebachi's Squad / Heaven Gate 27.) Leaf - Ino's Squad / Heaven Gate 29.) Rain - Oboro's Squad / Heaven Gate 30.) Rain - Kawazu's Squad / Heaven Gate 32.) Sound - Genta's Squad / Earth Gate 34.) Leaf - Kugiri's Squad / Earth Gate 35.) Sand - Masago's Squad / Heaven Gate 37.) Rain - Yudachi's Squad / Earth Gate 38.) Leaf - Kabuto's Squad / Earth Gate 41.) Leaf - Neji's Squad / Earth Gate 44.) Rain - Nezumi's Squad / Heaven All right, that's all of them. Before anyone ask, there are no pictures for these other squads. I also want to clarify something since I saw Snapper2-san created for the Anime Profiles the other day and the other users been working on them, but who else on the Narutopedia actually owes them? I have all three of them, and I will help compose the Table of Contents for the articles when I have the time. Munchvtec told me once that he had only Vol. 3, but as far as I know, that's it. Oh, before I forget, I don't have a scanner, but if you guys really want to see the image from the book, I could take one with my phone and upload it to the wiki. Just let me know, and I'll do it. :)--'NinjaSheik' 23:44, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :I never managed to get ahold of those profiles. I'd only want them in Japanese, anyway. Thanks a lot! • Seelentau 愛 議 00:07, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :There's something wrong here. There was only supposed to be one team of Sound Ninja, but this lists two. Either the anime screwed up or there was a typo, Genta's team shouldn't be sound ninja. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 02:16, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::There's also no Team Shibire... ::In the future, taking pictures should be good enough. That way you don't need to type everything out and other people can spot typos if they occur. ::I tired looking for scans of the Japanese version, but all of the links I found are dead. Maybe if I knew the Japanese word for "download?" ''~SnapperT '' 03:15, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :::I noticed the same thing, but I only typed what was written in the Anime Profiles. So, yeah, it's a typo. I'll take a photo tomorrow and upload it here. It's pretty late now, so I'm going to turn in soon. :::EDIT: All right, I took 3 photos using m phone of the page. Apologies if they're not very good, though: File:Photo 1.JPG (showing how the whole page looks like. I didn't think it was necessary, but in case if anyone is curious...), File:Photo 2.JPG (showing the first 13 participants), and File:Photo 3.JPG (and the last 13). I'd like them to be deleted once we don't need them anymore since aren't very good pics and all.--'NinjaSheik' 22:30, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Might not be "good" as you say, but it's better than nothing. Many thanks. -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 22:40, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Doing the Maths Given the Anime List above, I decided to do the maths on the chunin exams. Aside from some unclear ones at the end of the written test and possible overlap in incomplete teams we know to have been in the second round vs. listed team names, I've come up with the following. Assuming each individual is on a seperate team. Konoha has 18 accounted for teams for a total of 54 participants, leaving 33 missing, or 11 teams. Suna has 6 accounted for teams with 18 participants (Assuming Nejiri isn't part of one of the other teams, thus reducing this estimate by a team and three people). Out of a possible 30, so they're missing 4-5 teams who would have been eliminated during the written test. Thanks to the listing, Ame's teams are completely clear, with 15 participants acccounted for out of 21, leaving us short 2 teams who would have been eliminated during the written test. Assuming Hoki is not on Kegon's team, then all 6 of Taki's participants are acccounted for, Hoki's team having failed the written test while Kegon's passed. Oto's one team is accounted for, but oddly the listing includes another Sound team headed by someone called Genta, so for once there's a surplus. Finally, that leaves Kusa, which also had six participants. Interestingly, both of the teams made it to the second round. In another interesting note, if we assume Karin's affiliation to Kusa is genuine, we can actually assign her team, as with all of Team Shiore being killed by Orochimaru, Karin would have been teamed with someone named Shigeri. If anyone can actually find any useful data in all this beyond my blurry numbers and Karin speculation, by all means, use it to improve the wiki.--Hawkeye2701 (talk) 04:11, February 7, 2015 (UTC) I actually realised something that pretty much confirms that Karin is part of Team Shigeri, she had the scroll. Orochimaru had the scroll as well, but destroyed his, soo Karin had no reason to be holding the scroll, so she must've been on team Shigeri in the manga.--Hawkeye2701 (talk) 15:30, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Once agin, more data has surfaced. A Shippuden filler reveals a number of Ame ninja who state that not a single Ame team made it past the second round, which is clearly obvious. But the two front men, Samidare and Suiu, are likely the leaders of the two unaccounted for teams that didn't make it past the first exam. It also means that aside from Team Shigure who all died, and Team Oboro who are clearly absent, that the remaining teams, Kawazu, Nezumi and Yudachi were also part of their group.--Hawkeye2701 (talk) 14:03, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion Since I've seen there has been data boxes for some things on the page of the Chūnin Exams I was thinking we should do them for the Konoha-Suna one which could include obviously the characters, teams, room # (specifically for the first stage), village, scroll, outcome, and matches. Basically everything of how you did it for the main Chūnin Exams. What do u guys think? --Rai 水 (talk) 09:02, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :I'd have added tables myself, but I don't watch the anime so wouldn't know what to put where. :I say go for it. ''~SnapperT '' 19:50, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Something to clear up Something User:Sarutobii2 mentioned about there actually having to be 30 teams not 30 participants to arrive at the Demon Desert checkpoint got me thinking. As seen during the outside meeting and during dinner, there were definitely more than 30 genin. Since the sub only said the "first 30" and nothing else to it I guess we went with participants but closer reviewing got me thinking no. Plus more teams would most likely be lost in Demon Desert. So? --Rai 水 (talk) 07:57, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Other Suna Team? I don't know where else to put this, but it's a suggestion to help improve the wiki/articles, so please don't give me a hard time about this. Should there be a page for the other Suna team? The Purple haired archer guy, the puppet arms guy and the Mad Max reject? I know we don't normally create pages for unnamed characters, but these ones had a surprisingly big role, their leader even getting a fairly extensive speaking role for a minor character, not to mention they're pretty damn unique looks and abilities. I'd hazard to say that they're likely to appear again if not for having handed over their scrolls. Still, I think that there should be a page for them, if nothing else some designation in the lists for the Chunin exam so their team is accounted for. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 00:32, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :I'd say, let's wait, maybe they'll appear again and be named. If not, I agree, we should.--Omojuze (talk) 09:43, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I also agree with this being done. Munchvtec (talk) 12:16, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Inojin vs. Araya The movie gives contradictory indications of who won this match. When the match advancement is first shown, the red line extends from Inojin's name, suggesting he won. When the combatants' names are shown on the big screen, Inojin's name is dimmed out, suggesting he lost. When the full results are shown, the red line extends from Araya's name, suggesting he won. (This all happens within about 6 seconds.) So who won? ''~SnapperT '' 01:37, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :From what i read on reddit, a long a@# time ago, when the movie was first released in public, the matches were supposedly: Shikadai VS Boruto, Inojin VS Mitsuki & Shinki VS Sarada. I didn't pay much attention in the movie to confirm this, though...--Omojuze (talk) 15:51, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok... But what do we do about the movie we actually have? Do we go with the victor of 1/3 pieces of evidence or the victor of 2/3 pieces of evidence? ''~SnapperT '' 04:31, November 3, 2015 (UTC)